The Night Mission
The Night Mission is a comic based on The Lion Guard that is featured in issue eleven of The Lion Guard Magazine. There are two paths and both lead to the same outcome. Summary Janja's clan are in the Pride Lands one night, when Chungu expresses his concerns to their leader, Janja, about the Lion Guard finding them and kicking them out. His leader replies that the Guard will still be asleep, and that, by the time they awaken, the clan will be long gone from there. Just above them, a bat witnesses the hyenas, and flies away to warn the Lion Guard about the situation. Kion thanks him for the warning, promising him that they'll take care of the situation. Soon, the hyenas have located a lone, sleeping gazelle. Janja comments how wonderful an idea it was, but Kion interrupts to tell him it was a terrible idea. Janja's clan try to flee back into the Outlands, but Chungu leads Cheezi in the wrong direction. When one of the members expresses his concern about this to Janja, the crafty leader believes that they could use this to their advantage. He hopes that the Lion Guard will chase them out of the Pride Lands, leaving the two stray hyenas alone to hunt and bring back prey for them. Beshte overhears this dastardly scheme, and quickly asks Kion if he heard it too. The lion cub decides that Cheezi and Chungu, while harmless most of the time, can still be trouble. With Bunga also of the belief that they must be found, Beshte suggests splitting up to find them faster. Fuli assures her friends that she can find them quickly, whilst Ono exclaims that he can see in the dark. Ono's Path It doesn't take long for Ono to find Chungu, and he calls Beshte with the news. Although Beshte can see many animals, he can't actually see Chungu, but Ono tells him to look closer. Ducking under a some leaves, Chungu hopes that they won't see him. He is relieved when Beshte tells Ono that he was wrong, and to search somewhere else. Chungu believes that he was lucky, but just as he exits the leaves, Beshte and Ono are waiting for him. Ono states that they had fooled him, and Chungu informs them that he can't stay, because he's busy. Beshte warns him not to go that way and Ono adds that there's a very steep slope, but Chungu has already fallen down. Fuli's Path Fuli calls to Kion and Bunga, having found his footprints. They reach a set of lairs, where the footprints stop. Kion wonders where he could be, but Fuli can see him just by his eyes alone. Sure enough, Cheezi is hiding in one lair, warning himself not to speak so loud in case they find him. But he is startled when the owner of the den, a snake, orders him to get out. Cheezi obeys in fright, ignoring Fuli's warning to slow down and Kion's warning that he's headed for a precipice. Cheezi slips at the edge, sliding all the way down. Ending Meanwhile, at the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands, Janja is starting to grow annoyed at the absence of his two crew members. But as he wonders where they are, the two hyenas come sliding down two different cliffs, right into their leader. Janja angrily labels them as useless, but Chungu protests, reminding him that they usually sleep at night. Nearby, the Lion Guard watch the hyenas run back into the Outlands. Kion comments that maybe they'll win in their dreams, and tells them to go back to bed. Category:Comics Category:Media